The Incredibles: League of Earth's Mightiest Supers
The Incredibles: League of Earth's Supers is an upcoming 2018 American computer-animated superhero film written and directed by Brad Bird, produced by Pixar Animation Studios, released by Walt Disney Pictures, distributed by Walt Disney Studios Animation Studios, and the 5th film in the Disney Extended Platinum Editions. It also stars the voice talents of Craig T. Nelson as Bob Parr / Mr. Incredible, Holly Hunter as Helen Parr / Elastigirl, Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr, Jason Lee as Buddy Pine / Incredi-Boy / Syndrome, Bob Odenkirk as Winston Deavor / Screenslaver, Catherine Keener as Evelyn Deavor, Elizabeth Peña as Mirage, Sophia Bush as Voyd, with Bird as Edna Mode, with John Ratzenberger as the Underminer, and Samuel L. Jackson as Lucius Best / Frozone. This also features the last film appearance of Bud Luckey, who died in February 2018, with the film dedicated to his memory. The film follows a family of superheroes, who are forced to hide their powers and live a quiet suburban life. Mr. Incredible's desire to help people draws the entire family into a battle with villains who plot to wipe out all superheroes and to take over the Earth. It also follows Jack-Jack's babysitter Kari McKeen, who started experiencing difficulty with his new powers. Bird, who was Pixar's first outside director, developed the film as an extension of 1960s comic books and spy films from his boyhood and personal family life. He pitched the film to Pixar after the box office disappointment of his first feature, The Iron Giant (1999), and carried over much of its staff to develop The Incredibles. The animation team was tasked with animating an all-human cast, which required creating new technology to animate detailed human anatomy, clothing and realistic skin and hair. Michael Giacchino composed the film's orchestral score. Cast * Craig T. Nelson as Bob Parr / Mr. Incredible: The patriarch of the Parr family, possessing super-strength and limited invulnerability. * Holly Hunter as Helen Parr / Elastigirl: Bob's wife, who possesses the ability to stretch her body like rubber. * Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr: The Parrs' eldest child, who can become invisible and generate an impact-resistant force shield. * Jason Lee as Buddy Pine / Incredi-Boy / Syndrome: A former superhero fanatic who has no super powers of his own but uses advanced technology to give himself equivalent abilities. * Bob Odenkirk as Winston Deavor / Screenslaver: Who leads a telecommunications company with his sister Evelyn. He is a superhero fan who wants to bring back the "Supers" by revamping the public's perception of them. * Catherine Keener as Evelyn Deavor: A technological genius, who has never encountered a problem she couldn't solve. * Elizabeth Peña as Mirage: Syndrome's agent. * Sophia Bush as Voyd: A young Elastigirl fan, who aspires to be a superhero. She has the power of creating voids where objects can appear and disappear. * Bret Parker as Kari McKeen: Jack-Jack's babysitter. * Isabella Rossellini as the Ambassador: A dignified foreign official committed to the support and legalization of superheroes. * Wallace Shawn as Gilbert Huph: Bob's supervisor at his white-collar insurance job. * Brad Bird as Edna Mode: The fashion designer for the Supers. * John Ratzenberger as the Underminer: A mole-like supervillain, who seeks to bring war and destruction upon the world. * Samuel L. Jackson as Lucius Best / Frozone: Bob's best friend, who has the ability to form ice from humidity. * Spencer Fox and Huck Milner as Dashiell "Dash" Robert Parr: The Parrs' troublemaker second child, who possesses super-speed. Milner provided the rest of Dash's dialogue as Fox had experienced puberty. * Eli Fucile, Maeve Andrews, Eric and Stuart Bluth as Jack-Jack Parr: The Parrs' infant third child, who initially shows no powers but eventually reveals himself to have laser eyes and a wide range of shape-shifting abilities. * Bud Luckey and Jonathan Banks as Rick Dicker: A government agent who is responsible for helping the Parrs stay mundane and undercover. Banks provided the rest of Dicker's lines after Luckey's death in February 2018. Production Release Script Category:Disney Extended Platinum Collections